Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an earth positioning system, and more particularly, to a smart networking system having positioning functions, which is composed of a plurality of fixed light-emitting diode (LED) lights with communication functions and a mobile communication device, in which a cloud computer, an altitude sensor, and at least one world map marked with coordinates of longitude, latitude and altitude of the fixed LED light can be further included.
Description of Related Art
It is well known that a global positioning system (GPS) has a positioning accuracy of substantially 10 to 20 meters in an outdoor environment without any shelter when using an ordinary mobile communication device. It needs equipment with higher costs in case a more accurate positioning is required. Currently, the ordinary mobile communication device and GPS simply cannot accomplish requirements for the positioning accuracy with errors toleration within two meters, thus there is still room for improvements.
Further, the global positioning system (GPS) is basically useless in indoor or outdoor environments with shelters. With more than a half of the world population who lives in a city with a lot of buildings, most of activities of the people in the city happen in the building. Therefore, it is important to perform accurate positioning such as positioning persons or pets in indoor or outdoor shelters, or outdoor transportation vehicles with shelters such as a taxi, a bus, a private car, an article, or even a boat on river. Furthermore, an accurate positioning can provide various functions such as location-based services, aids, and data mining.